


Miscommunications (Resolved)

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Bipolar Disorder, Crying, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Reference to off screen shower sex, References to Depression, Spoilers through episode 10, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: How Lucas got Eliott home and the talk they had when Eliott was ready.





	Miscommunications (Resolved)

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a missing scene from between ep. 9 and ep. 10 (what happened after under the tunnel and the bed). Then I added more. It's been Jossed now (I have only seen the clips on Skam France's YouTube channel) so I've labeled it AU. But this is what I wanted to see happen--the boys talk things out. And the love and acceptance that remains.

Lucas helped Eliott up, almost falling under the weight of the other boy. They wobbled a bit but then he secured his arm around Eliott and they headed out of the tunnel. As they cleared the darkness, back to the light—faint as it was—of the night sky, Lucas let out a small breath of relief. 

It had been hard, running into that darkness with only his mobile light on. But he’d done it. He flicked his eyes up to Eliott. His eyes, still red and damp from crying, were looking straight down at the ground. 

“I’m here,” he said it again. “I’m with you. We’ll get you home.”

“No,” Eliott whimpered. “Please, not home.” He sounded on the verge of tears again. 

Lucas paused. “Not your house?” He asked, for clarification. At the slight nod from Eliott, he frowned. “Um, okay. I know you don’t like my roommates but we can go to mine?”

Eliott didn’t even look up. Just murmured, “okay” and kept walking. 

Lucas helped him to a nearby bench. They sat in silence, waiting for the bus. After a few moments, Lucas saw how Eliott was shivering a bit and seemed to drawing into himself. He reached out, catching Eliott’s hand between his own and cupping them. That got him a startled glance up then the eyes went back down. 

They sat there, Eliott’s hands held in-between Lucas’s own, until the bus arrived. When it got there, Lucas let go of only one hand. Holding onto the other, he helped Eliott up onto the bus. They found seats and, once sitting, resumed their previous setup. Only now Eliott leaned his head wearily on Lucas’s shoulder. Lucas, unsure if talking would be better or silence, chose to simply be there for his Eliott. 

They arrived and he helped Eliott off the bus and up to the apartment. Luckily, no one else was home at that time of night. Lucas led him to the kitchen. He got Eliott a glass of water and told him to drink. He started to leave the room. 

He caught the panicked look and came back, to peck at Eliott’s cheek. “Just gonna go pull out the sofa bed. Be right back. I promise.” He realized he was speaking very softly, as if not to startle a wild animal. Or perhaps because Eliott looked so damned tired and worn out. He started to go but his hand was caught in by Eliott. He looked at him and then smiled softly. “Okay. Wanna come with me?”

Eliott nodded and got up. He hovered to the side, looking like he was literally going to fall asleep on his feet, as Lucas made up the bed. Eliott started to move toward it as he finished but Lucas held up a hand. 

“Ah!” He stepped close. “Arms up,” he ordered sweetly. 

Eliott obeyed and let his host pull his hoodie off. 

Lucas kept going until he Eliott was down to t-shirt and underwear. He held the covers up and watched Eliott slide tiredly in. He tucked the covers up and leaned down to brush the hair from his forehead. “Comfy?”

“Mmmm,” Eliott hummed in assent. 

“Good. Sleep now,” he said tenderly, fingers stroking through hair. He let go and started to leave when a hand clasped his wrist. He turned and saw Eliott staring at him. 

“Stay? Please?”

Lucas’s heart melted at the alarmed expression on Eliott’s face and he let himself be pulled back. Settling on the bed, he put his arms around the other lad and brought him close. “Sleep now,” he whispered. “I’m here with you. You’re safe.”

Eliott let out a little noise and burrowed in closer. Lucas felt his stomach flip and tightened his embrace a bit more. He concentrated on breathing, on staying still and calm, for Eliott. When Eliott was fully asleep, he eased him down to the bed and clambered out of it. Grabbing his phone, he texted Lucille. 

_I found Eliott. He’s safe. He’s sleeping at my place._

Lucille: _Thank fuck! He’s not hurt?_

_No. Not hurt. He’s worn out and heart sore but physically fine._

Lucille: _You’ll stay with him?_

_Yes. All night._

Lucille: _I’d like to talk to you. Tomorrow morning?_

He stared at his phone for a while but then typed out an okay and they set up a place and time. He heard a soft noise and glanced over, worried he’d woken the other man up. He saw Eliott twisting a bit on the sofa bed, arm outstretched. Setting his phone aside, he went back to the bed. As soon as he climbed back in, Eliott gravitated toward him, draping his arm around Lucas’s middle and sighing peacefully. 

Lucas didn’t sleep. Part of him was almost afraid to. Part of him just didn’t want to sleep for fear Eliott would leave again. He was starting to doze, however, against his wishes when the door opened. He bolted upright and tried to get up but Eliott’s arm clamped harder. 

Manon appeared around the corner and stopped dead. “Lucas?”

“Shhh. He’s sleeping.” He held a finger up to his lips. Gently, he pried the arm from his middle and unwrapped his own arms from around the man. He slipped free and led Manon to the kitchen. They had a whispered conversation that ended with her promising to tell Mika and Lisa to be quiet when they came in. He stopped to grab a bite and use the facilities then went back to the bed. He did sleep a little. Come morning light, with his roommates rummaging around, he kissed Eliott’s head. He was still deep asleep. 

He told Manon where he was going, in case Eliott woke up and asked, and then headed out. 

His meeting with Lucille was difficult but he felt better after it. He stopped at the bakery and the market for flowers and returned home. 

It concerned him, that Eliott was sleeping so much. But he took Lucille’s advice and let it happen. Finally, the next day, Eliott woke and came out to the kitchen as Lucas was preparing breakfast. Just croissants and cereal but still. 

Lucas hid a smile. Eliott’s hair was sticking up all over and his shirt was seriously mussed. But he looked beautiful, to Lucas. “Morning,” he greeted him quietly. “Hungry?”

“Yes, actually.” Eliott sat down in a chair at the table. 

Surprised but pleased, Lucas brought the food he had been preparing for himself over and set it down in front of Eliott. “Eat up then.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll make something for me in a sec. Milk? Juice?”

“Coffee.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Lucas got him a cup. Then he readied his own food and sat down, gingerly, across the way. Finally he had to ask, “feeling better?”

“A bit. I think I’m ready to talk but after we eat, all right?”

“Of course.” Lucas said no more, except a quiet “messy” with an affectionate tone when Eliott slopped some coffee on the table. He wiped it up with his napkin. They finished their food and went back to the bed. 

“Manon?” Eliott paused to ask. 

“Out. Mika and Lisa too.”

“Good,” Eliott said quietly, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. “So…”

“Can I go first? I have some things to say.” Lucas saw surprise but then sadness and resignation in Eliott’s eyes. 

“Okay.”

Lucas sat, cross legged, on the bed facing Eliott. He put his hands on his knees and gripped tight to keep from reaching out. “First and foremost, I’ll say what I said that night in the tunnel again. You are not alone. I’m here. You’re safe. I promise.”

Eliott, who was looking down, half shrugged. 

Lucas felt his heart clench but kept going. “Second, I’m sorry.” That got a reaction. Eliott looked up, surprised. 

“You’re sorry?”

“Yes. I realize now why you pulled away that time. Because of what I said about my mom. About crazy people. I am so sorry, Eliott. It was stupid and insensitive of me and—“

“I forgave you long ago. You couldn’t have known.” 

“Still, I need to say the words. I’m sorry.”

Eliott smiled, just a little. “As I said, you were forgiven.”

“Good. And now to the third. I’ve been doing some reading about bipolar,” here Eliott ducked his head back down, “and I am learning a lot. Lucille also told me some things.” He thought that would get a reaction and it did. But not the one he was expecting. Eliott curled even further into himself. “So I am trying my best. But, Eliott, I am going to make mistakes. I wish I wouldn’t but I know I will. I’m asking you to be patient with me too, please. I have to learn about this, how to deal with it all. How to handle it when I see the man I love having an episode. How—“ He broke off when Eliott’s head came flying up, eyes wide. It hit him, what he had just said. 

“You love me?” It was barely a whisper, a hope, a dream. 

Lucas couldn’t stand it anymore. He reached both hands out and took hold of Eliott’s own. “More than I thought that I could ever love anyone, Eliott.” His tone was gentle yet firm. “I’m so in love with you that sometimes I wonder how I’m not just exploding with it.”

Eliott was stock still for a moment and then he began sobbing. Lucas did not falter. He immediately swept his love into his arms and held him tight, murmuring words of affection and love to him. A hand crept up to that hair and stroked through it. All actions kept up until Eliott finally subsided and moved back. He wiped at his eyes. “All snotty.”

Lucas smiled. “Still beautiful as ever, to me.”

That set off more tears but just tears. No more deep sobs. “You really love me?”

“I really do.” He reached out and cupped his face, one thumb brushing through still falling tears. “That’s why I hope you’ll have patience with me. When I do the wrong thing when you’re having an episode. Know that I still love you.”

“I didn’t want you to see me like this. After we made love, I never wanted to show you this side of me.”

“I was bound to see it,” Lucas told him, still rubbing his cheek. “Because it’s part of you. And Eliott, I love you. All of you. Even this side you hide behind the mask, little raccoon.”

Eliott jumped a bit at the reminder of their previous conversation then shook his head. “You deserve better than me.”

“I should be the one saying that. Look at you. So gorgeous, so talented, such a beautiful strong soul. What about me? A coward and—“

“Stop!” Eliott raised a hand and slapped it over Lucas’s mouth. “Don’t say such things about yourself.”

Lucas raised one hand and pulled Eliott’s down. “Now you know how I feel when I hear you put yourself down. It’s hard to hear someone you love say things about themselves like that.” He went on. “Anyway, that’s all I wanted to say. Just those three things, really.”

Eliott’s eyes were shining, face damp. “My turn?”

“If you want.” Lucas was a bit afraid of what Eliott might say but he also needed to hear it. 

“First, I’m sorry.”

“What? What are you sorry for?”

“A lot of things. I’m sorry I reacted the way I did, pulled away from you, when you told me about your mom. It…it scared me. I was so afraid that, if you found out about my bipolar, that you would turn away from me. That thought frightened me more than anything in my life.”

Lucas couldn’t help but reach out and grab hold of Eliott’s hands again. He squeezed them tight. 

“I am also sorry for that night on the boat. I know I scared you.”

Lucas nodded. He knew he had abandonment issues, from his parents, and he had even mentioned it to Eliott the morning after the painting. Waking up alone in bed, after being with someone, had shaken him to the core. Thinking that he’d been left, again. 

Eliott seemed to see all that in his eyes. “I am so sorry,” he said, raising Lucas’s hand and kissing it. 

“Why did you do it? Leave me there?” Lucas was curious. 

“When we were talking about getting married, and the other Lucas and Eliott’s and you said a lot, do you remember?”

“I do.”

“You said a lot. Not all. That sent me spiraling down to a depression. That you thought that not all of us would get married, stay together. I panicked. Then, watching you sleep, I worried that telling you about me would make you hate me, make you want to break up with me. I couldn’t stand that thought. I had to get it out of my head.” Eliott shook his head, hair falling everywhere. “The dark thoughts swamped my brain. I found myself wandering, going back to all the spots we’d been together. That was when Lucille found me.”

Lucas felt a spike of jealousy go through him. “I saw her that night,” he admitted. 

“She told me. She also told me what she said to you.”

“I know it’s not true. I don’t know why I believed her then.”

“Because I hadn’t been honest with you. Because I left you.”

Lucas had to concede that was part of it but he said, “partly. But I think it was also that I didn’t understand why a guy like you would be with someone like me.”

“Hush,” Eliott put a finger over his mouth before he could go on. “You’re so beautiful, Lucas. Body and soul.” A tear fell from Lucas’s eye. Eliott wiped it away. “I ended up in the hospital. That’s when I realized how much I had hurt you. I was so scared you hated me.”

“That’s when you sent me all those texts.”

“When you said ‘no more’, I thought my heart would break,” Eliott started crying again. 

“I’m sorry.” Without hesitation, Lucas drew Eliott to him, enveloping him in a hug. 

“When I got out, I couldn’t go home. Lucille wasn’t an option. I went to the tunnel. But it just reminded me of you. Of our first kiss. I…I…”

“Eliott?” Lucas pulled back enough to look in his eyes. 

“I was so alone. I thought about ending it all. No one would care, I told myself. The world would be better off. I was trying to work up the courage when you arrived. My beautiful knight in shining armor.”

Lucas was crying again, thinking how close he had come to losing this man. “I ran all the way. From the church to the tunnel. I ran, fearing I would be too late.”

“You saved me. But even then, even now,” he added, “I worry. I fear that I will become a burden. That you’ll end up resenting me, having to go through this with me.”

Lucas thought about how to reply to that. At last, he spoke. “You remember I told you that, when I think about making a choice, I think about what the ‘other’ Lucas’s do?”

Eliott nodded. 

“There is no universe, anywhere out there, where Lucas loves you and leaves you due to your bipolar. Not a single. Solitary. One. Including this one.”

Eliott drew in a sharp breath. 

“I love you, Eliott Demaury. I’m all in. I’m in this as long as you want me, want us together. Like all those other Lucas’s, I can’t love you and let you go. As for resenting, how could I resent you showing me this side of yourself? Trusting me to help you in your dark times? Loving me enough to show me behind your mask, my little raccoon. I may not know much about bipolar but I’m willing to learn. While there might be rough times, in fact,” he added with a smile, “I’m sure there will be. Those are things we can get through together. Uff!” He let out a grunt as he was tackled to the sofa bed and hugged. 

Kisses peppered his face. He kissed back, the two of them kissing air as often as each other, but it didn’t matter. They collapsed after a bit, just lying there on the bed, holding each other. Finally, Lucas rolled them over so they were both on their sides. He brushed a stray hair from Eliott’s face tenderly. “Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?” He asked. 

Eliott said, “Just one more thing--I love you.” He grinned. 

Lucas grinned back. He closed the gap between them and warmly kissed Eliott’s lips. “We all good now?”

“I think so. But I think we need to make a vow.”

Lucas pretended to be scandalized. “Monsieur Demaury! Without a ring?”

Eliott looked panicked then laughed. “Not that vow! Simply that we should also talk to each other. I think a big part of our problem was that we weren’t talking. A series of miscommunications or none at all. So I promise to talk to you if you talk to me?”

“About everything? Including your bipolar?”

“Even that. No more keeping secrets from each other.” 

Lucas cracked a joke. “Does that mean I have to tell you what I’m getting you for your birthday before hand?” A thought struck him. “When is your birthday?”

Eliott looked fondly exasperated. “Not today, so it can wait.”

“Sorry. Bad habit. I joke about serious stuff a lot.”

“I know.” Eliott leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. 

“In answer to your question, yes. No more secrets. Except, you know, for stuff like birthday presents and the like.”

Eliott laughed and it made Lucas’s heart soar. “Agreed. I have a secret to tell you, right now.”

“Do you?” Lucas flirted, running a hand up Eliott’s arm. 

“It’s very important.” Eliott moved closer, his mouth closing in. “I have to tell you.”

“Tell me.”

“Lucas….we both stink. We need a shower. Desperately.”

Lucas froze then burst out laughing, slapping at his boyfriend. “You rat!” Eliott rolled over on his back, giggling and defending himself from Lucas’s playful attack. Lucas got up on his knees and pinned Eliott down. “If you want to get naked in the shower with me that badly, there are better ways to go about it.”

“Mmmm,” Eliott hummed as he brought his hands down to Lucas’s butt and gripped. “I do love to see you naked and wet.”

Lucas had an instant flashback to their naked shower after painting the wall and flushed a pretty pink. He clambered off Eliott, turning back and laughing. “Well?”

Eliott rose from the bed with effortless grace. As he went by, he grabbed Lucas’s hand and pulled him with him. 

As Lucas followed the man he loved into the other room, he had a moment to wonder at his life and how things had changed. Then he shook the thoughts aside to join his sexy boyfriend under the water. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to change/add to tags


End file.
